


Footprints

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Kent has found something in the incident room





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



“Can I have a word with you?” Kent asked Buchan.

Buchan looked up from the book he was studying and nodded.

Kent began, “I left the incident room quarter of an hour ago, and when I came back there were footprints in the middle of the floor, but nothing by the doorway.  By the time I’d mentioned them to Mansell, they’d disappeared again.  But I know I saw them.”

“Footprints about a man’s size 10, probably made by a police boot?”

“Yes, that’s right.  How did you know?”

“Mansell and I saw some yesterday.  I was hoping they wouldn’t return.”


End file.
